parenthoodfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Nerdfightergirl
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Max Braverman page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 22:43, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Heya! I see you keep reverting the spam messages on my wall. Don't you have the rights to ban the guy? I'm a bureaucrat on the Glee wiki and I can enjoy an occasional troll, but I don't really like the thousand new messages in my mailbox.. So if you can't ban them I could inform the global wiki spam team to do so. Please let me know, thanks! :) BeccaToBe (talk) 22:42, May 11, 2015 (UTC) *Unfortunately, I do not, because I'm not an admin here. I'm only an admin on the Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice Wiki. You can contact the VSTF and they can ban the user. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 22:45, May 11, 2015 (UTC) hmm okay, I will. I don't even think there are any active admins here anyway. Also, lmao I don't think I'm using this user talk thing the right way, I'm really only used to having actual message walls.. Anyway, thanks and I'm gonna notify them! :) *You're doing fine. My wiki also has message walls, but we had user talk pages before that. I haven't seen any active admins on here ever, so I doubt there are any. Good luck with VSTF. I've always had good experiences with them and I hope you do, too. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 23:05, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, same here. I'm sure they will handle it when they can. I don't think it's really worth your energy to keep reverting his posts though ;-) I think he'll just see it as an encouragement and it's not really an active wiki anyway.. I know it's not ideal, but I wouldn't mind if you'd just let it go for now. I'm sure the VSTF people will handle it shortly. *Okay. If you're okay with it, I'll just let it go until they come in and place the ban. Fewer emails for you this way, probably. I'm just glad the vandal's either dumb enough or smart enough not to hop over to the GA/PP wiki (though I have the ability to place my own ban there, so it wouldn't go on very long). Nerdfightergirl (talk) 23:19, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Haha well I've seen worse things than weird (unoriginal) troll posts, haha. I can live with it. Thanks for working on it anyway! :) *I have as well. It's no problem. I try to keep an eye out on less active wikis in case something like this happens. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 23:22, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Why do you have rights on here though? Were you active before? *I don't. I've just edited a few times for minor errors. Believe me, if I had the ability to ban this guy, I would have done it already. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 23:27, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Ah whoops, I confused reverting with rollbacking. I have gotten so used to the whole rollback thing that I completely forgot regular users can revert things. *Oh, I don't have rollback either. I've been manually undoing it. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 23:32, May 11, 2015 (UTC)